


Ask A Pornstar

by thefourofswords



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Experimental Style, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Orgasms, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourofswords/pseuds/thefourofswords
Summary: Whatever his sisters may say, he’s not a total fucking idiot. He knows the chemistry of sexual attraction is a real thing. But when you’re doing porn, it sort of distills down just how true that is. He’s learned over the last few months it’s just easier to do scenes with certain people, not even necessarily the chicks he finds the most visually stunning, or the dudes with the most cut bodies.Jonathan Toews is Patrick Kane's porn soulmate.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Kirby Dach/Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 35
Kudos: 221





	Ask A Pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> So many people were instrumental in the creation of this fic--citybrights, fakexpearls, on_reserve, my twitter fam--but nobody more so than hatrickane, who I made read EVERY. SINGLE. SECTION. This was not beta'd so I could get it up in time for tonight's game, but any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Other people do a porn star au, and they’re going to figure out how to make a fun story about porn and your favorite characters. I always set out to do that. I always WANT to do that. Instead I always end up playing it straight. So now here we are like 12k later, with whatever this is. I asked everybody who looked at it if I’d lost my mind, so it’s been, I dunno if we’d say fully vetted, just...oh hell, I’m passing the buck. If this is terrible, blame them, because I told them to stop me and they didn’t. If you love it, welcome, this part of my brain is a special place. I did a lot of research for this. Not as in I watched a ton of porn, as in I read a ton of stuff published about porn. I would say that the opinions expressed within are fairly in line with the industry as a whole, but that doesn't mean it's perfect or that it reflects everybody's opinion. Ultimately, even though it wasn't quite the fun fantasy romp I set out to write, it's still meant in good fun. If you have an issue, let me know. 
> 
> eet smakelijk,
> 
> Lauren

> _“Amateur porn” is a bit of a misnomer in 2020 as more and more performers turn away from the studio format. Today’s amateurs now film beautiful, tightly shot videos that bring in enough money they can make it their full time gig. Stuck in quarantine, half-deadened from lack of social contact, I found myself surfing through clips on my favorite adult site, 1988. The two men behind it, Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane, live together and were still able to produce content while observing necessary social distancing. I found myself wondering how did it start for the queer couple whose intimate but well-produced clips you’ve probably jerked one out to at least once._
> 
> _When I sent them an email early on in April, I wasn’t sure I could expect a response. But Toews and Kane surprised me by reaching out right away._
> 
> _“We always enjoy the chance to talk about ourselves, because we’re hoping we can bring legitimacy to people’s perception of porn,” their reply email read. Which is how I find myself on a surreal zoom call with Jonathan Toews, 32, a dark eyed, chiseled-jawed hunk of a man, and his equally handsome boyfriend, Patrick Kane, 31, who has piercing blue eyes that seem to look straight through me, even despite the mitigating lens of the camera. We exchange pleasantries, talk about what it’s been like for the last couple of months living in lockdown, stocking up on face masks the way we purchased shoes or accessories only months ago._
> 
> _“I really admire single people who are doing this on their own, I couldn’t do this alone,” Patrick says. They’re sitting on a comfy but stylish couch in their Chicago condo. I’ve seen much of their place just from watching their videos, but I’m struck again by how open and airy it is, and how tastefully decorated._
> 
> -What Goes On Behind The Camera? We Asked Porn Stars Some of Your Most Burning Questions.
> 
> Published in Refinery29 June 13, 2020
> 
> * * *

**Edited Interview Transcript with Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane - 4/26/2020**

**R29** : Lemme just start by saying that I love your place!

 **PK** : [laughing] That’s all Jonny.

 **R29** : What about the throne? [referring to an antique high-backed chair that has featured in a number of their scenes, and can’t be described as anything other than gaudy.]

 **JT** : Everything would look like that fuckin’ chair if Patrick had his way. [wrapping an arm around Patrick’s shoulder and giving him a shake.]

 **R29** : I’ve seen you use this same rough affection what feels like a hundred times in videos. It’s disarming, all the ways that I feel I already know you, but also deeply weird. It’s really sinking in that I know things about you that I will never know, don’t even want to know about my own family and friends. Is it ever awkward for you to talk to somebody who’s enjoyed your videos?

 **JT** : Not at all, I think a lot of conversations that people consider taboo or uncomfortable are actually pretty normal in our world. In fact you have to have those conversations in order to be safe and respectful.

 **PK** : Our culture has a really distorted relationship to sex. One of the great benefits of being a porn performer is it really strips a lot of unnecessary hangups away. Sex is a huge part of the human experience, but the way we interact with that can be really warped and unhealthy.

 **R29** : Do you ever think about the role that porn plays in that perception? The way that it can change certain expectations about sex?

 **JT** : On some level, I agree that porn can lend to that unhealthy interaction, and I don’t want to downplay any role that we might play in that, but—

 **PK** : Porn is not sex education. It’s like, you wouldn’t look at The Office for how to behave in an office job, right? Don’t look to porn for how to behave in your sex life.

 **R29** : That makes sense. Although sometimes watching porn can make me feel really guilty, or like I’m contributing to an unsafe environment. Do you wrestle with that ever?

 **JT** : People have this notion about porn being really unsafe, but what makes it unsafe is the way that sex work has been demonized so that sex workers don't have good access to resources.

 **PK** : I think that people assume if I’m willing to make porn, it’s because I can’t advocate for myself, so obviously you’re taking advantage [of me].

 **JT** : Right, and I think that really misses the fact that it’s legitimate work, and that we might actually find fulfillment doing it. 

> _They shot their first scene together on a fairly high-budget porn set in 2007. Patrick was nearly 19, and he’d come off a string of surprisingly popular clips. Jonathan was seen as a slow and steady earner. He had shown early promise, but had a bit of a bad luck streak due to health issues._

**JT** : Not related to porn! I always feel I have to clarify that. It was a concussion actually.

> _How did he sustain that concussion?_

**JT** : Long story.

 **R29** : So how does somebody get their start in porn?

 **PK** : I like sex [rueful laugh]. I was heading off to college, and I found an ad randomly surfing craigslist. People always assume I must’ve been broke and desperate, but mostly it seemed like an easy gig, ‘fuck for money? hell yeah.’ That said, I don’t recommend doing your first film through an ad off craigslist.”

 **R29** : Lucky you weren’t murdered and dismembered?

 **PK** : Actually it was for a fairly big budget company—back then everything was on craigslist, you know? But porn actually requires a decent amount of, I dunno, onboarding?

 **JT** : Having sex on camera is nothing like having sex in real life, you always have to keep the angles in mind, the positioning. You might think you’re pretty shameless, but wait until you’re under hot lights with 20 people staring at you, waiting to get it done. It helps a lot if you go in knowing what to expect.

 **PK** : I found I liked it [smiling], the pressure is pretty exhilarating.

 **R29** : Interesting, where do I find it?

 **PK** : God, no idea. It was a straight film actually. I just remember all of the comments being like ‘great scene, monster dick, but what is with that dude’s hair?’”

 **JT** : To be fair, your hair was pretty terrible back then.

 **PK** : [gesturing at Toews] See what I put up with?

 **R29** : So were you really attracted to each other right from the very beginning?

 **PK** : [turns to Toews and pointedly looks him up and down] I mean, absolutely.

 **JT** : [laughing] I think we got into an argument right before we were set to shoot.

 **PK** : But that was good actually. Communication is key. And sometimes it can be really hard to be open, especially if you’re really attracted to the other person. I think with Jonny, even though we were arguing, there was still a level of comfort there. We get on that set, and I remember thinking, fuck, he has a nice dick, but then you made me so fucking mad.

 **JT** : You bit me when you came, no warning whatsoever. Hard enough it bruised up actually. I knew that was you taking revenge on me for—what were we even arguing about? I don’t remember. But every time I looked at it for days afterward, I remember being really excited to have sex with you again.

 **PK** : You should get it tattooed. The teeth marks. Get ‘this belongs to Patrick Kane’ written above it.’

 **JT** : You’d like that, wouldn’t you?

 **PK** : I would.

* * *

Okay, so, whatever his sisters may say, he’s not a total fucking idiot. He knows the chemistry of sexual attraction is a real thing. But when you’re doing porn, it sort of distills down just how true that is. He’s learned over the last few months it’s just easier to do scenes with certain people, not even necessarily the chicks he finds the most visually stunning, or the dudes with the most cut bodies. Sometimes it’s like all these variables add up to the perfect equation you didn’t even know you were trying to solve, and you’re comfortable and turned on, and it makes the parts that don’t always come easily in front of a camera a little more natural. It's awesome, because those shoots go by like magic. 

Which is why he’s fucking pissed at himself that Toews, the fucking jerk, is really doing it for him. Maybe it’s a shame boner, trying to compound his humiliation and frustration here. Toews is a jackass, and if Patrick weren’t, you know, a goddamn professional he would’ve pulled the plug on it he’s that mad. 

It’s just a student with his tutor scene, easy as pie, but when he’d started, he’d been in the midst of rage blackout, honestly wondering how he was going to be able to pretend he was all starry-eyed over this douche for however long it took to crank this out. Those misgivings had disappeared the moment Toews had actually got his hands on him. 

In order to pretend it’s some kind of embarrassment kink, Patrick would have to discard how fucking good he smells, even his sweat, and how good he tastes _everywhere_. It’s generally considered doing your scene partners a solid to be clean, which Toews is, thank fuck, but Patrick isn’t sure he’s supposed to be this obsessed with the salt-sweet taste of Toews’ skin. He’s actually curious about his come—which, generally speaking, is very much not his bag. He can barely stand the taste of his own. Yet here he is, wondering if Toews can finish in his mouth maybe, and then get it up again for anal. He’s barely older than Patrick, surely he could manage. 

“Fuck, your mouth,” Toews mutters in that low rumbly voice of his, running the head of his cock over Patrick’s lower lip. 

Patrick hates that that gets to him. Usually terrible porn dialogue is just that—terrible hackneyed lines that you have to fight not to laugh through. Right now he kinda wants to preen. Which is absurd. He knows what his mouth looks like, they’ve been billing all of his boy boy scenes off of it. He should be making Toews fight for it, rather than practically rolling over and begging, ‘take me now, stud.’ 

They’d made out for a solid ten minutes, with barely a little more than a little over the clothes action—Patrick knows, because they’d gotten yelled at to move it along. Then when they’d gotten the clothes off, Patrick had somehow wound up eating Toews’s ass, which you know, generally not something he does unless it’s requested up front, and now he’s honestly considering letting the guy blow on his face, if he can get away with it. 

Patrick feels real triumph when Toews drops his head back on his shoulders, a shiver going through his thighs, balls drawing up. He says, “Shit, I’m—” 

“Nope!” the director shouts, “None of that! We don’t have time for that.” 

Patrick sighs and closes the fist he’d been using to stroke his shaft into a tight loop at the base of his dick. God it’s a gorgeous dick. Fuck Toews. At least he makes a distressed noise that has Patrick holding back a smirk. He may think Toews is sex on legs times a billion in a profession where everybody literally is sex on legs, but Toews is still a fucker. 

“Hey, Patty,” the director asks after calling cut, “can you come while getting fucked?”

Patrick hums. “I don’t think so, I’m still getting used to maintaining an erection during it.” 

Toews snorts, like that’s somehow a knock against him, and not, like, normal. Okay - so porn is their legit job, and the guys who can come while getting drilled are worth their weight in gold, but Patrick has his charms too. He’s getting booked at a rate that’s impressive even to his agent, who’s an old pro, and as far as he knows, Toews hasn’t been appearing in much recently so he can take that condescension and shove it. Preferably onto Patrick’s cock. Multiple times. Oh god. He’s such a goner for this absolute asshole. The world is truly a dark and unfair place. 

While the director is conferencing with two camera people and the lighting guys, Toews shoots him a considering look, brows drawn together. “I bet I can get you there.” 

Patrick scoffs. “Get the fuck outta here, you nearly came from like less than two minutes of me sucking it.” 

“Bullshit,” Toews says, and it’s impossible to tell if he’s blushing, because he gets a pretty strong sex flush that’s slow to fade, but Patrick chooses to believe he is. 

He rolls his eyes like he knows what Patrick is thinking. “I can get you to come,” he says. 

“Would you quit talking out your ass? I have come while being fucked exactly never, and your dick ain’t magic.” Something about that makes Toews smirk, which sets off panicky alarm bells in Patrick’s mind, because fuck everything, that’s hot, but instead he finds himself brashly saying, “50 bucks says you can’t.” 

He feels pretty vindicated when, for the next hour of moving through various positions, he doesn’t come anywhere close. Toews is an arrogant idiot, and he doesn’t know what all the other people he’s shot with have been doing, but with how this is going, he finds it hard to believe the arrogance is in any way earned. They’re on the home stretch now, second to the last position before the money shot, and it’s the easiest 50 bucks he’s ever won. 

He’s still feeling pretty confident when the director asks Patrick to reverse cowgirl Toews for the last shot, and for two whole minutes he’s counting his money, and then…

...and then Toews draws him suddenly downward onto his chest with a hand on his throat. 

“Wha—” he says, about to curse Toews out for unexpected neck grabbing. 

“Shh,” Toews cuts him off. He shifts underneath Patrick so that Patrick is lying back on his chest, thighs spread on either side of Toews’s own, while Patrick does his best to not pull any weird faces in the middle of the shot because the guy is being a total asshole. He’s getting ready to call a cut to teach him a lesson when Toews gets his feet flat on the mattress and fucks upwards. 

Patrick cries out without even meaning to, all his muscles going tight, practically seizing from the sudden unexpected onslaught of pleasure. 

“That’s it,” Toews says into his ear, and Patrick is sure that to the crew it sounds all fond and in character, but Patrick knows it’s smug as hell. 

Patrick had been doing pretty well, playing with his dick, keeping himself hard through most of getting fucked, because even if there’s no way he’s going to come, he could at least show Toews he’s a professional worth all they’re paying him, but right now he doesn’t even have to try. And when Toews gets his big hand around his cock and starts stroking Patrick nearly wails. It’s so, so much. He’s pretty sure the sounds Toews is working out of him aren’t even sexy, so he does the only thing he can think of, he turns his head and catches Toews’s mouth in a deep kiss. And Toews is a machine, he doesn’t even pause, he kisses Patrick back and keeps on fucking and stroking him until Patrick can’t take it anymore. 

He tears his mouth away, latching his teeth onto the skin of Toews’ throat, and comes so hard he practically cries from it, and when it’s over, he has to push Toews’ hand off his cock to get a little relief. 

Only the sound of a low whistle brings him back to reality. 

“This wasn’t supposed to be a cream pie film, Jonny,” the director says and it’s only then he realizes the squishy wet feeling in his ass must be Jonny’s come. Ugh fuck. Now he’ll have to get cleaned up and they’ll have to do the take over just so that Jonny can jizz in his face. Of course Jonny would win his stupid fucking bet in the most irritating fashion possible. He is pointedly not thinking about how hot it is that Jonny came when he did. That he let Patrick bite him and just kept going. It's not about how Patrick felt doing it, it's about what it looked like, and now they have to do reshoots damn it, and he's sore. He winces and rolls off of Jonny, already moving to the shower, so he can get cleaned up and ready to go again. 

“But,” the director says, “that was pretty fucking phenomenal, so I’ll call it a wrap.” 

Patrick freezes, stunned. He’s never had a director just go with the flow before. Usually when something like that happens all the performers get their asses chewed out and they stay another two hours for the inconvenience. Maybe it does matter what it felt like if it had looked good enough to keep. 

When people come over to hand them both robes Patrick barely notices. 

“I guess I owe you 50 bucks,” he says slowly, meeting Jonny’s eyes. 

Jonny blinks at him, like he’s got no clue what Patrick’s even talking about, and then sucks in a breath. “Oh, right, yeah. I guess you do.” 

Moment over, Jonny turns away and pulls his robe on, but the collar doesn't hide the red imprint of Patrick's teeth. Shit, okay, he's going to be in trouble for that one. 

* * *

**JT** : I think people were surprised by how much we got into fights between takes back then.

 **PK** : Oh definitely. It was non-stop arguing.

 **R29** : Your way of flirting?

 **PK** : Something like that, yeah. I remember thinking I shouldn’t be this into him. You know how people have all these rules about not getting emotionally attached to people they film with? It felt really taboo.

 **JT** : We worked together for a decently long while before we ended up going out.

 **PK** : Nearly three years.

 **R29** : Why is that?

 **PK** : I think when you’re fucking somebody for money, it can be hard to know where to draw the line?

 **JT** : [nodding] It was difficult to talk about, because the idea is supposed to be that who we were on camera is a performance, like any actor, and you don’t want to get the wrong idea because of something that happened in front of the cameras or pressure anybody into doing something they don’t want, because you’re essentially coworkers.

* * *

Jonny had made a plan that they weren’t going to fuck until the the third date. It seemed like a good idea for them to sort out who they were off-camera away from the set before getting into that stuff, and it’s not like they didn’t already know they worked in the bedroom. Maybe also because he knew dick about dating, and really, really didn’t want to fuck this up. 

He and Patrick have hung out before, and after three years and countless scenes together they know each other’s bodies inside and out, but the whole dinner and a movie thing was completely new to them. Except for the part where it wasn’t. 

They’d fought about which movie to see. Where to go eat dinner. Whether or not to order dessert. And apparently arguing with fucking Patrick Kane was hardwired straight to his dick, because fuck that third date rule. 

“God, you taste good,” Patrick says, pulling back from a kiss. His cheeks are flushed, blue eyes bright, and Jonny keeps expecting a director to yell at them to stop fucking around and get a move on. That’s kind of what it’s been like for years now, 233 sexual partners later and still excited whenever they get booked together, feeling like he’s inappropriately hiding his feelings behind everybody’s backs. 

“Good to know you mean that shit when you say it on camera,” Jonny tells him with a laugh. He has to bust Patrick’s balls, because if not he might trip and shout out ‘I LOVE YOU’ at the top of his lungs. 

“Fuck, I made a rule that we weren’t going to get down tonight,” Patrick tells him, “but god do I want to fuck you right now.” 

Jonny laughs and tangles their fingers together.

They don't wind up fucking until the third date. In fact, you might as well say the third date is just getting together to fuck, and when it happens, blessedly on a bed, with the lights off, as slow as they want, listening to some ridiculous music mix of Patrick's that includes Purple Rain, he knows he's made the right choice. 

One of the things that Jonny appreciates about getting fucked in porn is that the pursuit of orgasm could be secondary. He always does his best to make sure he gets off, but sometimes, it was okay to just lie there and take it, be a little selfish, not worry so much about your partner, in a way that he never would off camera. 

This moment is the farthest thing from that. Jonny revels in the fact that he can lock his legs around Patrick’s middle, that Patrick can grind in deep and stay in close, that they can be body to body here in this moment. Jonny’s had sex with him countless times. He’s come on Patrick’s face, he’s facefucked him, and deep throated him, his body knows the shape of Patrick’s dick, and the smell of his come, and the way his eyelids flutter when he’s close. He knows about Patrick’s sensitive nipples and the insane flexibility in his thighs and the way his eyes get wet at the corners after a really intense orgasm. But he never knew...he never knew what it meant to share himself with Patrick. 

He feels ridiculous the minute the thought passes through his head, but then Patrick says, “Fuck, Jonny, it’s so much,” in his sex drenched whisper and then he comes. Jonny knows from experience with blowing him and giving him handies the way he gets harder and bigger and the pulse that runs through his cock, but because Patrick hasn’t been pounding away at him for six hours in 24 different positions, it’s the first time he’s ever really _felt_ it deep inside his body like this. And it’s a little embarrassing, but that more than anything is what sends him spiraling over the edge himself.

Afterwards, they lie there in their sweat and come because there’s no one to hustle them off to fill their exit paperwork, they can just be here, together, Patrick tracing designs on Jonny’s chest. 

“Are you spelling out your name?” Jonny asks sleepily after a few minutes. 

Patrick grins, not even a little embarrassed, and Jonny can see the future in that smile. 

* * *

**PK** : [laughing] I think it’s generally recognized that the sex you have off-camera is better than the sex you have on it, even if you get off to having an audience.

 **JT** : A lot of pressure is removed, and you can move more naturally.

 **PK** : No up and over position.

 **R29** : What’s up and over?

 **JT** : It’s when you’re ass up, face down and your partner squats over you as he penetrates you so that his body doesn’t obscure the camera.

 **PK** : It’s pretty difficult to balance, especially if your partner is on the slender side and you don’t want to put a lot of weight on them. It’s an odd position to get a rhythm going.

 **JT** : It looks really hilarious too if you catch it from the wrong angle. Like two pandas trying to have sex.

 **R29** : Did that inspire you to start your own site?

 **JT** : Getting together, or the two pandas?

 **R29** : Getting together.

 **PK** : Yes and no. The porn industry, especially the tube sites, cater predominantly to a cis white male heterosexual viewer, and even the queer stuff gets filtered through that lens.

 **JT** : You don’t have a lot of control over how you’re marketed or who your partner is, especially early on. I think for both of us, a lot of the time they wanted us to be topping the shit out of skinny twinks, while they’re basically yelling at you “COME RIGHT NOW.”

 **PK** : It got to the point where I felt like I was making a lot of stuff I personally would never want to watch? Or couldn’t get into. I’ve never gotten bored of sex, but I was definitely bored a lot by the scenes I was doing, or whoever I was shooting with.

 **JT** : Right, right. There’s a real advantage to working with somebody you’re really familiar with. Any shoot you do, you always go over hard limits beforehand like ‘I won’t do anal prolapse, but fisting is okay,’ but having a list of facts in your head of stuff that people like isn’t the same as having experience with somebody you know well.

 **PK** : Right, and porn is just easier if everybody is having a good time. Losing an erection costs time. We all just want to do our work, get paid, and go home.

 **JT** : After a while, you start wondering, ‘what if we went off on our own, started our own site, just of us?’

 **PK** : That makes it sound like it happened right away, but that decision was years in the making, and didn’t really become possible until streaming and being able to host your own site with a paywall easily and all that.

 **R29** : Have you ever gotten off to your own porn?

 **PK** : Any performer who tells you they don’t watch their own porn is lying to you. But the stuff we do together is definitely hotter for me.

 **JT** : He rewatches our stuff a lot. And he remembers it way better too. Often I’ll be like, ‘I have this great idea,’ and he’ll be like, ‘we did that whole thing three years ago.’

* * *

They’d gone through a list of possible scenarios when planning for their first scene: fucking in public, trapped in an elevator or other small space and getting bored, rivals who have angry hate sex, camp counselors who sneak away to fuck by a lake (this was Jonny’s addition of course—Patrick was not fucking on the shores of Lake Michigan, thanks), but they’d eventually stuck on group of friends in a hotel room together. 

The idea they came up with was that Jonny and Patrick were in fraught no-homo territory, but that night, squished together in a double bed with their friends snoozing all around them, they just couldn’t help themselves anymore. That took care of the difficult task of figuring out what they were gonna do for a set on their shoe-string budget.

The second part was finding performers willing to just lie there while they banged for the entire shoot for next to no pay. 

“Whatever, I’ll do it for like, a case of beer,” Tyler said, and Patrick wasn’t about to walk away from that offer. 

“If this ever goes anywhere and we have actual money, let’s make sure to do some work with him, because I feel bad,” Jonny told him. 

“Hey, he offered,” Patrick said with a laugh. 

Next he hooked in a guy from his and Jonny’s rec hockey league, Kris, who happened to owe them a favor or five for occasionally spotting his fees over the years. Kris isn’t queer, but he was game to even out the score. 

“And I admit, I’ve always been curious about your whole deal—not enough to like, go find it on the internet mind you,” he said. 

“You know that we wouldn’t mind if you did?” Patrick told him. “If I was ashamed of it, I’d just tell people I waited tables and I definitely wouldn’t use my legal name.” 

“Yeah well, I don’t need my fiance to find that in my internet history.” 

“Why not?” Patrick teased. “Might spice things up!” 

They only needed two more people after that, and luckily, another performer that they knew, but had never personally worked with, Erik Karlsson, said he’d do it before Patrick even asked, because he believed in “supporting independent artists” and he dragged his friend Victor along, because the guy had his first shoot coming up and could use the experience. 

They set up on some sleeping bags between the hotel beds, framed by their “slumbering” friends in a nice wide shot that Jonny had spent forever fiddling with. It’s all going along fine, even if they have to stop and manually move the camera around themselves. Patrick figures they can just take a lot of extra footage to compensate for any inevitable mistakes that come from not having a live camera guy. They already shot some good close up stuff of light petting and dirty talk, that turns into kissing. Jonny’s just about to head south on Patrick to really get the action started, when Patrick realizes Kris’s right at the edge of the bed he’s splitting with Segs, staring intently down at them. 

Patrick glares back. “Steeger, you’re supposed to be asleep!” 

“Just grading Jonny’s form,” Steeger says. “So far? Meh.” 

“Jesus christ,” Jonny replies, dropping his forehead to Patrick’s sternum. “I just knew this would happen.” 

“Honestly?” Segs says, pops his head up behind Steeger so that he can look down at them. “I’m a little jealous. I already know I want to watch this afterwards.” 

“Are you playing Angry Birds over there?” Patrick demands, because those sound effects don’t lie. 

“...No?” 

“Just a suggestion?” Victor who has been quiet so far, speaks up, “could be kinda hot if you’re doing the long suppressed attraction thing and one of your buddies is watching the whole time.” 

“Seems pretty solid to me,” Erik says. 

“Okay, that’s like, moving in a participating direction I did not intend,” Steeger sputters. 

“Well then, shove over,” Segs says, “I will gladly watch and give meaningful instruction.” 

“Maybe the theme of our first vid should be the porn parody of us trying to make our first vid,” Jonny whispers into his ear and Patrick can’t help a laugh, pressing a kiss to Jonny’s neck, and stroking a soothing hand down his back. 

“You’re stressing Jonny out,” Patrick tells them, “Just turn your phone on silent and play dead for like ten minutes and then we can reevaluate what would make it hotter.” 

“Oh well, if we’re stressing Jonny out,” Steeger says with a snicker, making a big show of rolling over so his back is turned to them. 

The thing that Steeger doesn’t know is that Jonny is like Michael Jordan. If you mock him too hard, he’ll come back with a vengeance. Which is exactly what happens. This time when he leans back in, he goes gentler than he normally would, kissing Patrick with a slow delicacy that shows up so well in a tight close-up. He tugs on the full swell of Patrick’s lower lip, and then gently kisses and licks it wide, as he moves to slot their hips together. The fabric of their underwear rubs together and it sounds so loud and obscene, if they actually were doing this in a hotel room right under the noses of their buddies, surely they would’ve heard it. Not to mention the great big gasps of air he keeps sucking into his lungs.

Jonny murmurs something to him that he doesn’t catch, but he hums an assent back regardless, because honestly Jonny can do whatever he likes. It’s like flipping a switch. Gentleness gone, he uses all his weight and strength, pinning him to the floor, tongue-fucking Patrick because he can. A part of Patrick used to hate this, the way that he’s so obviously visibly a mewling wreck under Jonny’s ministrations. Now he’s more bothered by the way his brain doesn’t turn off, still logging details of everybody else around them even as pleasure creeps up on him in thicker and thicker waves of molasses. He notes especially Victor’s quick breaths, and when he blinks his eyes open for the shortest peek he catches the red on the bridge of his nose. Hopefully they don’t spoil him for his first shoot.

Jonny reaches down and drags Patrick’s underwear down his thighs, and his cock bounces free, precome drooling off the tip. Jonny licks his fingers and adds to Patrick’s wetness, making his grip slippery-gentle, knuckles tracing with the softest pressure in just the right way. 

“Yeah, oh my god, I’ve never—do you wanna fuck me?” he asks, which was not part of the script. There was supposed to be a blowjob in there, but when Patrick thinks back to his own repressed horny jock days, he feels like going for broke when you’ve got someone like Jonny on top of you is not at all an unreasonable thing to happen. 

Jonny keeps stroking him, driving Patrick crazy, but still he asks, “If that’s what you want.” 

“God, I think that would feel so good,” Patrick says. 

He lets himself imagine what it would be like to have this for a first time, to have Jonathan Toews between his thighs, to have him initiate Patrick into this world. He would’ve learned what good sex felt like much, much sooner. He’d be surprised, and full of wonder, a little bit ticked off. Because when he was eighteen he got why people wanted to fuck Jonny, but he never really put together that those were reasons _he’d_ want to fuck Jonny. 

“Are all dicks as good as yours?” he says once Jonny’s inside him, Patrick flexing back into him a little, the wet squelch of lube unmistakable. He likes to get used to Jonny’s dick all over again every time they do this, like he’s testing the puck on the end of his blade before taking a shot. 

“I dunno,” Jonny says, playing his own part. He sounds beautifully unsure and, maybe not smug, but glad that he could be good for Patrick.

The way they’re situated is not exactly comfortable, his knee keeps bashing the bed frame, and there’s a tag or fold of fabric digging into his spine that he registers vaguely, but he doesn’t care, because it feels so good, he could bear almost anything if he got to have this at the same time. 

It’s like he’s pulling one past everybody else in the room, who think they’re acting this, who think it’s not really like this between them all the time. He groans and shudders, and starts pressing back, adding his own strength to the motion. He vaguely hears Seg say something, the bed creaking as he stand ups, and then he’s hovering above them with the camera, moving in close to get the POV shot of Jonny’s dick sliding in and out of his body . 

He winks when he catches Patrick’s eye above Jonny’s shoulder and even though Segs knows from experience what it’s like to shoot with him, he is still motivated to pull out all the stops. He doesn’t even have to pretend or make the moans sound bigger or hotter than they are, because Jonny is getting him that good. The strange perverse thing has always been how much he wants other people to know how good he is at this. He needs people to know it. He hopes the kids he went to high school or played juniors with stumble across his clips, and guiltily can’t help themselves. 

“Love you,” Jonny says, just for his ears, and Patrick has to bite his lip from saying something that will completely ruin the script. 

His orgasm, when it comes, is so intense it just keeps going. 22 seconds, the timestamp on the video will later show. He comes so much that in his shoots for the next day every orgasm is dry and they have to use cetaphil and a squeeze bag. 

* * *

**PK** : Our first video did way better than we expected. I remember being blown really out of the water.

 **JT** : By virtue of being a couple in real life we’d sort of tapped into something that people watching porn really wanted, which is authenticity.

 **PK** : And that’s no shade against anybody else, authenticity is actually a matter of significant debate amongst porn performers, especially now, but we’re allowing people a snapshot of our lives. I think people, especially people who worry about the ethics around porn, found that easy to connect with.

 **R29** : I’ve never worried that you’re not enjoying it, or that you’ll end up with an injury. Sometimes you see things, and all you can think is that person is really being hurt!

 **PK** : Right. It’s a really controlled environment with limits and boundaries imposed.

 **JT** : [laughing] Although, we have had to make a trip to the hospital on occasion.

 **R29** : Oh my god. What happened?

 **PK** : One time during filming, I fell off the bed and broke my collarbone. Got a plate in there now, holding it together.

 **R29** : Is that where the series of videos with the sling came from?

 **JT** : Yup. We didn’t wind up posting the one where Patrick got hurt, but we figured hey, why not work the recovery in somehow.

 **R29** : There was some really hot roleplaying in there. Usually I find those kinds of videos kind of corny or a turn off, but those were solid.

 **PK** : Thank you. You could consider any of the more ‘scripted scenes’ we’ve done to be just a video of us roleplaying to get ourselves off.

 **JT** : Anything we do is stuff that we personally find satisfying or hot.

> _And what about their wildly popular NHL series?_

**JT** : Funny story, actually we met when we were 13, playing hockey.

 **R29** : Wait wait what? We’ve been talking for over an hour now, and it turns out you’ve known each other since you were adolescents? How is that possible?

 **JT** : [laughing] super weird coincidence?

 **PK** : To see his name getting tossed around with mine was like, ‘whoa, blast from the past.’

 **JT** : But you can see why we clicked. Shared history.

 **PK** : Fulfilling jock wank fantasies everywhere!

 **JT** : What was our latest? NHL players fucking to get over the pressure of playoffs, I think.

 **PK** : Pounding your ass to get you over a scoring slump [knocking his fist against Toews’s bicep]. Can we even call ourselves a cliche, if...I’ve never seen it happen in real life before?

 **JT** : I mean, it’s funny right? It’s considered a porn cliche that people who film porn actually enjoy it, but we actually do, so the cliche is true?

 **PK** : I dunno, you’re breaking my brain.

* * *

He wouldn’t say that Patrick was a great actor, he’d seen him in porn with other people and it was the same over-delivered theatricality they all had, but somehow with Jonny he knew how to reach into this place inside of him, and convince him of it. Jonny could imagine being veteran stars on a team with everybody telling them their glory days were behind them. He could imagine the hell of the western conference bubble, and not wanting to acknowledge a new normal, and trying to make it into something where they didn’t have to think about that so hard. 

He could believe a world where Patrick Kane, top ten winger, goes to Jonny and asks to fuck him. Where Jonathan Toews, the newly dumped captain of the team, hasn’t figured out what to do with himself, and so he finds himself both encouraging and trying to hold this thing off. Should he really be doing this, is he reading this wrong? 

“Listen, I’m not fucking dumb,” Patrick says, his voice warm, blue eyes dark and intent. “This is a fucking terrible idea.” 

He can believe a world where this same captain, Jonny, laughs and already knows what he means, and gives in, drawing him in. 

He can imagine a world where he sets out to just roll around in bed with Patrick for a little bit, just make each other feel good for a moment, before Patrick goes back to his own room and they put this behind them. Instead, he finds himself with his tongue in Patrick’s mouth, and his hand down Patrick’s shorts, feeling him, really worshiping his cock, because fucking hell, of course he’s got a monster in his briefs. 

And then Patrick asks, “Where is this going?” 

And Jonny pauses, because he knows the answers he wants to give and they’re not the same as the ones as he probably should give. 

“Like, what do you want out of night?” Patrick keeps going. “Do you want me to leave and we go jerk off in our separate rooms, do you want me to do you, do you me to—” 

And Jonny smiles, because it’s on the table now. “Peeks, I want to have sex with you.” 

Patrick groans, dropping his head to Jonny’s shoulder. “God but we have no time, you’ll be sore.” 

Jonny strokes a hand down his spine, cajoling, tells him he’s had a little practice with this, it’s not gonna hinder his play. 

And he can imagine the brief moment of trepidation he’ll feel when Patrick is actually right there, cockhead breaching his hole, because practice or no, Patrick is **_big_ **. 

“You feel good,” Patrick whispers. 

“I know,” and Jonny doesn’t mean himself, he means the two of them. Together. So perfectly in sync. 

And how Jonny, two-way center low to the ice extraordinaire, likes it hard, can take it hard, flexing under him, head thrown back on his neck, throat blushed up so red, chanting, “Oh sweet jesus, that’s it, right there.” 

And he’ll come too fast, and then roll Patrick over and jerk him off the rest of the way.

“I can do it,” Patrick will say, but Jonny will tell him that he wants his hands on him, that he wants to feel it, that he wants to be the reason. 

And then for the rest of however long they’re still in this show, they’ll know they can do this, that they have this, that they won this. At least this. 

* * *

**R29** : So, now, to the million dollar question. How does this affect your offscreen relationship?

 **JT** : I’ve been in porn for all of my adult life.

 **PK** : Same.

 **JT** : It’s hard to know what it would be like if we weren’t in porn, you know? But it definitely helps that we’re both in the industry. 

**PK** : If you’re in porn, you’re probably on the same wavelength about sex to begin with, and if you don’t, you get out. And that does happen. You see people who find it hard to juggle porn as a career and the demands of the rest of their lives. Thankfully we’re on the same wavelength.

 **JT** : I imagine if that ever changed, we’d have a conversation about it, figure out what to do next.

 **PK** : [laughing] My parents can’t wait for that day. They _pray_ for that day.

 **JT** : That’s actually probably the most challenging part about this—coming out as a sex worker to your family.

 **PK** : Mine still speak to me. But they definitely do not approve. It’s just become this thing that we don’t really talk about. Which is honestly fine, because I don’t want to talk all that much with my parents about my sex life. Jonny’s parents deal with it better, which I know also bothers them.

 **R29** : Why is that?

 **PK** : [putting on a voice] ‘Why are Jonathan’s parents encouraging this? What kind of parent wants their child to end up in porn?’

 **JT** : My parents definitely did not want me to end up doing this, but when I told them, they said, ‘If you can pay your bills, and you’re not doing hard drugs, then that’ll have to do. Just don’t end up in jail.’

 **R29** : I love that. 

**JT** : I’m really thankful. But I also want to stress that while Patrick’s parents’ reaction isn’t uncommon, neither is mine. It’s like anything, you know?

 **PK** : Exactly. We all have families, and I think especially when you start being asked to give talks, or to give interviews, or you win awards that makes it more clear that doing this can play a meaningful role in society.

 **JT** : And it’s a form of self-expression. If you can make a viral performance out of dancing, why can’t I make a performance out of how I fuck?

 **PK** : [laughing] And you fuck good.

 **R29** : So what do you do when you’re not expressing yourself?

 **PK** : Well, Jonny does a lot of work around nutrition and sustainable eating.

 **JT** : I have a couple of challenging health issues, again not related to porn, that affect my diet a lot. I do a lot of work with a charity that provides healthy meals for low-income children. I don’t want to name it, because it could definitely be awkward for them.

 **PK** : [joking] “Porn star working at Children’s Charity!” What could go wrong?

 **R29** : I see how that could be complicated.

 **JT** : Honestly we play a lot of golf?

 **R29** : You’re queer sex positive porn performers and you play a lot of golf?

 **PK** : We’ve made a lot of money off of being empty-headed jocks, but the reason people buy it is because there’s some grain of truth in there. Like playing golf.

 **JT** : And working out a lot. 

**PK** : When we first started you had to be absolutely shredded. Like, I wouldn’t eat at all on a day I was supposed to be on set, even if I was topping.

 **JT** : Oh it was brutal. Here I was with all these health issues, vomiting before and after filming, and they’d be like, your pecs don’t look taut enough. One time, a director actually suggested I get silicone injections.

 **PK** : Although, I do like to stay in shape. Fucking Jonny for a living is an athletic endeavor. His ass is heavy. 

**JT** : [nodding] It’s true. I definitely have an easier time of it with this shrimp.

 **PK** : I’m 5’10.

 **JT** : You’re not even 5’10 in skates!

 **PK** : Whatever, my stats say I’m 5’10.

 **R29** : Do you tell people you have a twelve inch cock too?

 **PK** : Baby, if it looks that big on screen I’m golden!

 **JT** : I can’t even imagine what it would be like to be fucked by a twelve inch dick. The largest I’ve ever seen doing this work is ten inches, and I’ve seen a lot of dicks.

 **R29** : Twelve sounds dangerous.

 **PK** : I’m like 8.5 to 9?

 **JT** : Plenty.

 **PK** : But size isn’t the only thing that matters. Jonny’s has a really nice curve in it and it’s really soft.

 **R29** : I’m getting a bit of cognitive dissonance here.

 **PK** : No, like the skin is really soft and smooth. It feels good inside and in the hand. We’ve all seen a lot of nice dicks, but other performers actually talk about Jonny’s dick.

 **JT** : [laughing] I don’t know about that. But people like Patrick’s dick too, especially women, because it’s girthy so it actually brings the clit closer to the vaginal wall during sex. We’ve done a couple of bi scenes, and I’ve seen women go off with stars in their eyes.

 **R29** : I see now. I’ll have to keep that in mind when the pandemic is over and it’s actually safe to touch another person again. But going back to something you brought up earlier, and that is working out. You have that really hot video involving the bench press...

* * *

“Count ‘em,” Jonny says, toying with the waistband on Patrick’s shorts. “Gimme twelve. Three sets.” 

Patrick grimaces, but doesn’t take his eyes off the barbell he’s raising and lowering from his position on the weight training bench. “That’s already been five.” 

“Guess you have to start over at one,” Jonny tells him, just as he pulls Patrick’s dick out of his shorts and gives him a long hard squeeze. Patrick’s glad he’s only got 100 on the bar, and that Connor is just out of frame, spotting, because clotheslining himself in the name of pornography would be a horrible way to die. It was his own idea to try this, but maybe he shouldn’t have given Jonny carte blanche to take the scene where he wanted once they got started. 

He licks his lips when he gets to the top of the lift and dutifully intones, “One.” 

There’s a crinkle of plastic and then the cold viscous slide of lube over his cock. 

The “Two” is a punched out gasp and Connor, who’s only just in his line of sight, mouths ‘you good?’

Patrick only manages a single jerk of his chin as he keeps the bar controlled on the descent. He can handle Jonny running him through his paces. 

“Three,” he says, and something foreign and silicone slides down over his cock, finally prompting him to lift his chin off the bench to look. Jonny’s between his knees at the end of the bench, backwards baseball cap and no shirt, arms propped over Patrick’s thighs as he drags a masturbation sleeve down Patrick’s shaft. It had been Sharpy’s idea to set the thermostat a little higher than usual, and Jonny’s skin already has that unfairly mouth-watering sheen of sweat. He groans again, dropping his head back to the bench with a thunk. 

It’s made all the more distracting by the soft textured interior of the sleeve that only gets tighter the deeper Patrick’s cock gets shoved inside it. Jonny credits him with their most inventive ideas, but he has a certain diabolic creativity that Patrick is almost never prepared for. 

“That was four,” Jonny reminds him, and Patrick can’t see it, but he knows he’s got a teasing half-smile on his face.

“Five,” Patrick says, voice wavering as Jonny works over his dick, lube making a slippery squish, squish, squish that has him fighting not to curl in on himself as he paces his breaths to keep his reps smooth and controlled. He falters just over the halfway mark, hips jerking, the number eight stalled on his lips. 

“Back to the beginning,” Jonny tells him, gentle but firm, slowing his fist down. 

“You’re fucking killing me,” Patrick bites out, snarling, “one” when he reaches the top of the lift.

“That’s it,” Jonny says, speeding his fist again. 

It goes like this until Patrick is sure he’s lifted the damn bar at least fifty times and still hasn’t managed to count out his three sets of twelve, but Jonny must sense how on the edge he is, because he finally relents and instructs him to set the bar back into the cradle. 

Patrick lets it drop into position with an almighty clang that would drive him nuts if it was an actual workout, but his arms and pectorals ache and he wants to come and maybe also to scream. 

Jonny calls cut, and gets to his feet, coming to sit at the head of the bench where Patrick still hasn’t moved. Jonny hands him a water bottle and a towel as he creaks into a sitting position with a groan. The crew resets around them, giving them a few moments to themselves. 

“How many was that?” Jonny asks and Patrick’s about to snap at him, when he realizes Jonny’s looking past him. 

“Counting the five at the beginning?” Connor says. “47 and I think technically ten of ‘em were really isometric holds rather than lifts.” 

Jonny whistles. He looks back at Patrick. “You looked like you were about to safeword there.” 

Patrick throws the now damp towel down and takes a long draw on the water bottle before answering. He wouldn’t have. In the moment, he’d wanted that orgasm too fucking badly, but he’s glad Jonny called a halt. It was hot, of course it was hot, his erection is only just starting to go down, and he’s sure it’ll look great on screen, but at a certain point if they’d kept at it, he’d probably have hurled the bar at Jonny or the crew in sheer frustration. Trust Jonny to know his breaking point better than he does. 

“I kinda can’t believe I couldn’t do it,” he says, blowing out a breath. “It’s only twelve.” 

“Only you,” Jonny says fondly. “You basically did one whole extra set, while being jerked off, and you’re mad you couldn’t count along?” 

“Well, I already know you couldn’t do it,” Patrick says with a blasé shrug, and then catches the sweaty towel Jonny chucks at him. “What are you thinking next?” 

“Blowjob to finish you off?” Jonny says. 

“Hmm,” Patrick says tilting his head back and forth until his neck cracks. “I feel like that’s too much of a reward for where that was going.” 

Jonny gives him a considering look. “I could face fuck you while you lie back on the bench.” 

“Tell me to keep my hands on the bar, maybe, for not being able to count to twelve.” 

“Alright, works for me, I’ll tell them to set up for a shot on that side of the bench,” Jonny says, clapping him on the shoulder. “Put your dick back in your shorts maybe?” 

Patrick snorts, but does what he’s told, only to realize Connor is staring at him. Patrick raises his brows. “You okay, Murph?”

“No, yeah, of course. It’s just funny to watch you guys work,” he says. “I kinda get now why everybody says if you want to get into porn you should crew for a 1988 production.” 

Patrick’s not surprised to hear Connor say that, because ever since Erik dragged Victor along that first time, they’ve gotten a lot of people through their doors looking to experience what exactly they’re getting themselves into. It helps that they actually feed and pay people now that they’re turning a profit. 

“You’ve been camming for a while, right?” 

Connor nods. “Yeah, but it’s draining, and you definitely don’t get to do passion projects like this.”

Patrick smiles. “My friend, you have come to the right place.” 

* * *

**R29** : I imagine you must get this question a lot, but do you have any hard limits?

 **JT** : [laughing] I’d say I have flexible limits. It’s like, what amount of dollars is on the table here? I guess I won’t do wet and messy with food, because if I accidentally swallow any of that shit that could end in a very bad day for me. 

**PK** : I have way more limits than Jonny. Like, the only bodily fluid I’m cool with is come, or squirt if it’s actually squirt, and not pissing. 

**JT** : Okay, good point, I won’t do scat, and bloodplay is illegal so—

 **PK** : Piss is still—ugh. Also, no pain, no big gape stuff—actually you know what’s sort of tame that I won’t do? Daddy porn. I couldn’t even get the words out of my mouth. The one time I was booked for it, I kept trying to say it and I just couldn’t, so they rescripted the scene about a dom trying to get me to call him ‘daddy.’

 **R29** : What made it so difficult?

 **PK** : Well I know my dad would probably never find out, but I know how bad that would make him feel?

 **R29** : Oof, and you’ve already mentioned that that relationship is complicated. 

**PK** : Yeah. So none of that. [looking over at Toews] What else?

 **JT** : I guess just that aside from the occasional custom, I don’t film anything that isn’t for our site now. 

**PK** : We kinda come as a package deal anyway, Kane and Toews. We’ll be hosed if we ever break up.

 **JT** : Fuck that, you’re still gonna have to come over and fuck my ass if that happens. We’re still paying off this condo.

 **R29** : I can tell you’re hardcore romantics.

 **PK** : Not in the traditional sense, but I think our story actually is pretty romantic. Jonny is my favorite person in the world. He first made an impression on me when I was still a kid, and then we found each other as adults. How many people can say they ended up with their childhood crush?

[Here Toews holds out a hand for Kane to take, and they share a quick smile.]

 **JT** : It just happened to be through porn.

* * *

“I love watching you do that,” Patrick says. 

Jonny looks up from where he’s chopping onions. Patrick’s sitting at the breakfast bar, chin on his fist, back from a run on the lake. 

Patrick had a train run on him in a shoot yesterday and he’d come home simultaneously exhausted and triumphant. Jonny filmed earlier in the week, and then they have another shoot for 1988 on Friday, but it means they have a couple days of downtime in between. 

“How are you feeling?” Jonny asks as he slides the onions into the slow cooker. 

Patrick flexes and stretches on the barstool with a big grin. “Horny?” 

Jonny laughs and sets down the knife. “Yesterday wasn’t enough for ya?” 

“Nope,” he says with audible aspiration. 

Which is how Jonny finds himself on his back in bed, because he’s powerless when Patrick wants something, as Patrick rides him. Sometimes he’s such a fucking show off—flexing his thighs, clenching all his muscles in taut relief, keeping Jonny in his sightline, lashes lowered. There’s no camera here, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s gonna show Jonny exactly how lucky he is. As if he ever forgets, Jonny thinks. 

Tongue between his teeth in a mischievous smile, it doesn’t seem like he’s registering any soreness from the seven cocks he had yesterday. Patrick loves to fuck on camera or off. He loves it more than Jonny loves it, even though he’s perfectly happy to provide it whenever Patrick asks. 

“Ah, fuck, right there,” Patrick says when he’s gotten a lock on the right rhythm and angle, palm braced on Jonny’s thigh so he can keep it up. 

He knows what he wants today, because he sinks all the way down and freezes, and when Jonny gives Patrick’s cock a stroke, Patrick knocks his hand aside to take over. Jonny gazes up at him, stroking his palms gently up and down his thighs, waiting for his own turn. Patrick rocks on him, back and forth, the muscles in his forearm tensing as he strips his dick. 

Jonny watches it hit him like a freight train, showing on his face before he even feels it inside. He comes so hard Jonny has to grab onto his legs to avoid being kicked in the face with an errant foot. Patrick’s grinning at the end of it, so Jonny gives him a little slap on the thigh and thrusts up, enjoying the way Patrick’s eyes roll back into his head like he’s not quite done after all. 

“Had enough?” Jonny asks after a moment. 

“Mmhm,” Patrick mutters lazily, lids fluttering. 

“Good,” Jonny says, and then flips him over so he can go for his own. As Jonny squirts more lube onto his cock, Patrick spreads his thighs wide. His blue eyes are still swamped with pupil and he keeps blinking like he can barely keep them open. 

“Did you get to come yesterday?” Jonny asks, brushing a kiss over his nose as he slowly drives in and out. He enjoys the slick sounds of the excess lube and he drops his fingers down behind Patrick’s balls to spread more of it around, fingers catching on his own shaft. 

Patrick yawns and nods. “Not the same though. Feels good though, right?” he drops his hands to Jonny’s ass and drags him in deeper. 

Jonny groans. Patrick always feels good. “Yeah, c’mere,” he says, and draws him up into a kiss, swallowing up Patrick’s moans as he rough fucks him those last couple strokes to orgasm. 

“You wanna catch a nap?” Jonny asks after he’s cleaned them both up. Patrick hums and flaps a hand at him, already turning over and pulling the covers up. 

* * *

**R29** : One of the things that’s a little bit controversial about your work is that you don’t use condoms. Have either of you ever gotten an STI?

 **PK** : I have actually, I got chlamydia, but ironically this was before I started doing porn. I was 17 and stupid. I think like four guys on my junior hockey team got it? I wish I could say it was because we were all fucking each other, but alas. I got a lot more educated and careful once I started doing this.

 **JT** : People in the adult film industry take STIs really seriously. Much more seriously than the average American, I would say. I always tell my friends [who aren’t in the industry] to try to get tested every time they have a new partner, and even consider asking them to get tested before sleeping with them. I’m from Canada, so I think we probably got better sex education in schools than you have here, but they still leave a lot out.

 **PK** : Oh definitely. I went to a Catholic school, so all I was taught was abstinence. Open conversations about sexual health are deeply stigmatized, especially for anybody with any kind of religious background, so it’s really hard to practice proper prevention and treatment.

 **JT** : I don’t actually think the move not to use barriers like condoms really is that controversial in our community, but that’s only because we’re getting tested every two weeks, and everybody has to provide their results before filming.

 **PK** : Hygiene I would say is actually a bigger deal? UTIs definitely still happen to people. I have, no joke, stopped production if I didn’t feel that someone washed carefully enough. You have to remember that you have the right to deny sex if you feel unsafe.

 **JT** : It goes back to this notion that only immoral people get STIs, which like, no, not at all, but certainly being uneducated or dishonest or not speaking up for yourself will help them spread.

 **PK** : So pay attention to your junk!

 **JT** : And be honest with your doctor. 

**R29** : You brought up ‘immoral people.’ One of the things that’s always been sort of curious to me is how people can readily admit to being consumers of porn, but then want to denigrate the people who participate in making that product they consume. How does that affect you?

 **PK** : Some of my more distant relatives and the people I grew up with have been pretty impossible, but I always think, you wouldn’t even know about me if you weren’t looking for it, because I know my mom and dad sure as hell didn’t send it around on the yearly Christmas cards.

 **JT** : Right, like if people in my life know that I didn’t tell? It’s because they went looking for gay porn, so I think that does sort of blunt whatever attacks they might aim at me. That said, there is still a lot of online harassment.

 **PK** : I’m always telling him never to read the comments, especially on instagram or twitter.

 **JT** : I know, I know.

 **R29** : Do you get a lot of hate?

 **JT** : Not any more or less than any other queer performer, I think that’s sort of baked into the experience, but it can get pretty nasty around award season and conventions.

 **R29** : You’ve actually won some awards.

 **PK** : A couple. Yup.

 **JT** : I’m actually really proud of the GayVN we won last year. 

* * *

Directing in porn is not like directing in film. It’s less about getting specific performances out of your actors, it’s more about getting the shots you want. And as Sharpy likes to say you can’t be DP while getting DP’d, but Patrick’s been doing his best to find a way. 

“You can come hands free, right?” Patrick asks Dylan while he’s in makeup. 

“What, just from watching you?” Dylan blinks. “You’re not that hot.” 

Patrick rolls his eyes. “From penetration alone.” 

“Oh,” Dylan shrugs, bites at his lower lip, “yeah.” 

“Solid,” Patrick says, and claps him on the shoulder, ready to get back to set. 

“I thought this was just a voyeurism thing?” Dylan asks. 

Patrick nods. “That’s what it was going to be, but Alex DeBrincat and his girlfriend are in town for a hot minute.” 

“His girlfriend doesn’t do porn,” Dylan squeaks. 

Patrick cocks his head. “No, but he basically doesn’t go anywhere without her these days, so if I want him, she’s gonna be here, or so Jonny tells me.” 

He lays it out. Dylan will play a gay virgin who walks in on Jonny getting nailed hard by Patrick, he won’t be able to stop looking, not even when Jonny sees him. And Jonny won’t stop Patrick, because he’s getting it too good to want it to end. Finally, finally when they’re done, Dylan will creep away to find Alex, his more experienced best friend, and beg him to be fucked. 

He leaves Dylan looking discombobulated and finds Jonny on set—or rather in Sharpy’s friend Duncan’s kitchen. 

“Hey, do Alex and Dylan have a uh...history?” he asks, brushing a piece of lint off of the french terry sweater he made Jonny wear because it showcases his chest and abs to perfection. 

Jonny shrugs. “You’d know better than me. Alex didn’t indicate anything when I spoke to him though and he’s not on Dylan’s no fly list.” 

Patrick snorts. “You mean the no fly list Dylan doesn’t have?” 

“You want me to talk to him?” Jonny asks, looking concerned now. He nods his head at Dylan who’s just made his way to the living room off the kitchen. He’s in his own clothes and it’s a good look, even if Patrick’s pretty sure they’re expensive and they’re going to get ruined. 

Alex and his girlfriend come in through the opposite door and the two of them watch as the couple runs into Dylan, who gives them both bear hugs, but goes red in the cheeks when Alex reaches up and squeezes the back of his neck. 

“Oh,” Jonny says, full of unvoiced meaning. He shares a loaded glance with Patrick. “Yeah I think they have history.” 

Patrick is the last person to judge somebody for having feelings for their fellow performer, and he knows it’s not fair to have trepidations about it. He and Jonny worked together successfully without it ending in tears and bloodshed for years. Dylan’s just—well, Dylan is just. He tries to throw himself into the scene instead. 

“Stop backseat driving,” Sharpy tells him, when he keeps instructing Adam where to focus the camera on Jonny. “I’ve got this.” 

“You don’t see Jonny the way I do,” Patrick says. 

“I do,” Adam pipes up and then realizes just what he’s said. “I meant just…I’m gay and you are nice looking, but old so, I’m not uh...in love.” 

“Shot through the heart.” Jonny clutches his chest. “There goes any chance of me getting it up tonight. Y’know, since I’m so old.” 

“I’m sure we’ve got viagra around here somewhere,” Sharpy tells him. He yells to no one in particular, “Get the old man some viagra.” 

“I really liked that last DILF thing you did for Blackhawks,” Dylan says earnestly, trying to make Jonny feel better. Sharpy and Patrick burst out laughing. “What?” 

Jonny leans back against the kitchen counter, eyes rolled heavenward. “That’s it. I quit.” 

* * *

**PK:** Getting that one made was a pain in the ass from start to finish, but yeah, it came together in the end. 

**R29** : It pretty effectively launched both Dylan Strome and Alex Debrincat’s careers too. 

**JT** : That big break would’ve come for the two of them sooner or later. But it was an honor, I think, to have a hand in it?

 **R29** : They’re also sort of challenging the whole gay-for-pay thing too, right, with the way they both have pretty serious girlfriends. 

**PK** : Yeah, you can have a girlfriend and still want to take it up the ass. You don’t really hear about those guys anymore anyway, because we’re getting increasingly comfortable with allowing men to call themselves bisexual. 

**JT** : I would say the real gay for pay thing exists in hollywood actually, where you get straight actors playing queer ones and then getting nominated for oscars. 

**PK** : God, that’s so complicated, because the last thing I would want is for queer people to be barred from straight roles, but also at the same time, as a traditionally marginalized community it’s just fucking awkward. 

**R29** : I hadn’t even thought about that. I Imagine that there’s an extra layer too with the fact that there are some people who are closeted also. 

**PK** : Right, right. 

**R29** : But speaking of Hollywood, you occasionally see people who leave their current partner for their co-star, does that ever happen in porn?

 **JT** : I don’t personally know anybody who has? Which is not a guarantee that somebody hasn’t, I guess? We’re not exactly making headline news like Brangelina. 

**PK** : Nobody I know has ever been so dazzled by sex with another performer that they dump their partner. 

[JT and PK both laugh]

 **R29** : What’s it like when you have others join you? Like that amazing sequence you did with Kirby Dach. Does that ever put strain on the relationship? Do you compartmentalize?

 **JT** : For us, it’s more like how a square is a rectangle, but not all rectangles are squares. You can love someone you have sex with, but not all sex is about love, or requires love.

 **PK** : Right, it’s like eating a meal. Most meals you eat are with your partner, right? Or the people you love most, but if you have a meal with somebody else, that doesn’t mean you still don’t want to go to dinner with the person you love.

 **JT** : Or occasionally hold a dinner party.

 **PK** : We’re into dinner parties.

 **JT** : Although we don’t sleep with anybody else off camera.

 **PK** : [laughing] Too much work.

* * *

Kirby’s babyface and long sooty lashes pretty much guaranteed this was gonna be a step brother scene, height bedamned. The internet wanted what the internet wanted. Jonny wasn’t so sure about the kid’s first ever shoot being a double team, but he’d looked into Jonny’s eyes and sworn he was good, and when he’d called Stan to double-check, Stan had pointed out that Kirby was older than Jonny was the first time he’d shot with two cocks. 

“We’re not gonna DP the kid,” Jonny replied, alarmed. 

“I know,” Stan said, “but you were, and did you turn out so bad?” 

Jonny snorted and didn’t point out that he’d been too concussed to play hockey anymore, and hadn’t had any better idea what to do with himself. It turned out alright, obviously, but well thought out decision it was not. 

But he gets it now, because Kirby’s a natural, from the perfectly coiffed hair on his head to the grooming downstairs. He barely needs direction. 

“Kids these days,” Patrick says, drinking water during a break. “Sending each other shit on snapchat or whatever. There’s no way that kid hasn’t fucked in front of a camera before.” 

It goes well, with Jonny “telling” Kirby just how to fuck Patrick as Patrick blows him. Kirby’s a big boy everywhere, and he can tell that when Patrick pulls up for air, he’s watching the monitors so that he can move for just the right shot of Kirby splitting him open. 

“Can never just trust Sharpy, can you,” Jonny whispers, after pulling Patrick up off his hands and knees to kiss him. 

“He’s a straight man who went to SAIC,” Patrick whispers back, bracing himself on Jonny’s shoulders now as Kirby smoothly thrusts into him, “gotta watch him so you don’t wind up with some crap arthouse closeup of my taint as metaphor for modern life or something.” 

Jonny laughs. 

“Cut,” Sharpy shouts. “You two are the worst, you’re going to give this poor kid all kinds of lazy, bad habits.” 

“I don’t think I have the wrong idea,” Kirby says, dick rock hard and bobbing. “They’re producing and financing the movie, if I ever get to that position, hopefully I can joke too.” 

“You hear that Sharpy?” Patrick says, shoving Jonny into a sitting position and then sprawling back into his lap so that Kirby can fuck him face to face. “We can joke and you can’t.” 

* * *

**R29:** Okay, so I have a list of questions here from fans, do you mind if I ask. 

**JT** : Shoot.

 **R29** : Who has the biggest dick in the industry?

 **JT/PK** : Phil Kessel. 

**R29** : Unanimous! 

**PK** : It’s not even a competition. I had to do a DP with him once, and just whew. Like, that bottom was a champ. Pretty sure he coulda climbed Everest after going through that. 

**JT:** They should give medals to some guys, the way they can stretch. 

**R29** : Color me impressed! Next question: who, aside from each other, is your fav person to work with?

 **PK** : Oh that’s a tough one. I’m gonna hurt some feelings with that one. Jonny will probably say Stevie Y. 

**JT:** I was gonna say Marian Hossa actually. 

**R29** : What about the worst?

 **PK** : I’m starting to think you’re trying to get us in trouble!

 **JT** : I guess it doesn’t matter anymore, we’re never going to work with those people again. 

**PK** : [laughing] Cue hate mail. Okay, the time I mentioned earlier about calling cut on set because the other person wasn’t clean enough? He’s out of the game, I think now—Ryan Kesler. 

**R29** : No! Oh my god! He does kinda look like he would be dirty!

 **PK** : [scrunching up nose] See, you get that with new performers sometimes, and usually you just gently tell them how they can get cleaned up, but I couldn’t believe it because he’d been doing this for years. 

**R29** : Right, he got his start in the early 2000s, I thought. 

**PK** : Speaking of doing this for years though, this isn’t Jonny’s worst person to work with, but you should ask him about the first scene he did with Nolan Patrick. 

**JT** : Oh god. Did you have to bring that up?

 **R29** : Well now I’ve gotta know. 

**JT** : [sighing] It was his first time bottoming, I think? At least on camera—he’d only done solos at that point. It’s all going along fine, and then halfway through he starts calling me daddy? Like really getting into it, and I’m kinda like, what? I’m not old enough to be your daddy! I ended up shoving my fingers into his mouth, which I didn’t know at the time was a thing he liked. He came [snaps fingers] and he got so tight we couldn’t keep going. 

**R29** : Not into the daddy kink either, huh? 

**JT** : I wasn’t even thirty yet! Like excuse you, wait until I’ve gotten my first gray hair at least!

 **PK** : Well I think you found it like a week later.

 **JT** : [rolling eyes] Well, it sold really well, and then I got booked for like five daddy kink things. 

**PK** : Jonny will never forgive him. 

**JT** : He prematurely aged me into DILF porn! 

**R29** : This is amazing. 

**JT** : Next question. 

**R29** : Right, we can move on. What is the weirdest thing you’ve ever had to do for a scene? 

**PK** : I was in a porn parody of Star Wars five or six years ago! I played Anakin, and I got to have sex with Obi-Wan in the Vader suit! 

**JT** : Ummm. Lemme think. Weirdest thing. I have done a lot of weird things, so it’s hard to pick, but there was a whole series I did in the lead up into the winter Olympics a few years back, and we were all doing sports popular in our home countries, so I wound up in a six person gang bang with an inflatable hat shaped like a curling stone on my head. 

**R29** : Oh man, I wanna see both of these now. 

**PK** : I think they’re both probably up on the Blackhawks studios website, and you didn’t hear this from me, but you can probably find clips if you search on pornhub or something similar. 

**R29** : Alright, here’s a question for you. Do you watch porn?

 **JT** : You mean, for gratification purposes? 

**PK** : I was gonna say, I watch a lot of porn, because I’m always trying to keep up with what other people are doing, but in terms of wanting to rub one out? Not really?

 **JT** : [giving PK a look] Hmm. 

**PK** : Okay, I do end up masturbating a lot when I’m looking at our own stuff, especially if Jonny’s not around. 

**R29** : But not you?

 **JT** : Well, it’s weird. I think when you’ve been in a lot of porn you start spotting all the cheats. Like, that right there is cetaphil and not come. That cut away is because there was an, ahem, accident? Shall we say? Or that position is purely for the camera and isn’t pleasurable and so on and so on. That does sort of ruin it a little. I watch animated stuff sometimes, because then you still have a semblance of the fantasy. 

**R29** : I meant to ask this earlier but what’s it like to essentially have an archive of your sexual history together? What’s changed from when you started to now?

 **PK** : You know, I haven’t watched with that explicit comparison in mind, I think we probably communicate verbally way more in scenes now and we definitely ad lib. I think it’s hard to do that comfortably until you have a decent sense of someone. 

**JT** : And you do get better at certain things, like sometimes, if I play my cards right I can make Patrick come in a snap.

 **PK** : [blushing] No, you fucking can’t.

 **R29** : I see Jonathan nodding and mouthing ‘yes I can’ over there, what do you have to say to that Patrick? 

**PK** : Ugh, showoff.

 **JT** : I have a slower trigger, in general, I guess you could say? I don’t want to say it takes me a lot to come, because it’s not like the way it takes some women a really long time?

 **PK** : Nah, but you’re harder to solve. It’s not like I’ve never seen you super worked up, but mostly you’re more mellow about it.

 **R29** : Who initiates sex between you in real life? Because that video of you and Jonny where Jonny’s asleep and protesting that he’s too tired, but then gets really into it, is really hot.

* * *

“Hey, hey, good morning,” Patrick says, stroking a hand over Jonny’s cheek. He’s got a handheld camera in his other hand set to record. 

Jonny groans, broad gold shoulders filling the frame, his cheeks are perfectly flushed. He rolls over and pulls a pillow over his head. 

“Go away,” he says. 

“C’mon, beautiful,” Patrick presses, dragging the covers down, baring his itty bitty boxer briefs. 

“No,” Jonny says, batting at him, “time for sleeping.” 

“Jonny,” Patrick says softly, tracing down his back now with light fingertips. 

Jonny has to cover his face with an arm to hide his smile from the camera. They’ve done this before in real life, Patrick using orgasms as an alarm clock, which is where Patrick got the idea now that they’re working in slightly lower-fi conditions. He brushes his knuckles over the bulge in Jonny’s briefs. 

“You should see what you look like on camera,” he says. 

Jonny groans and rolls over onto his other side, but the camera catches the way he’s starting to chub up, and Patrick keeps stroking until Jonny’s groaning and flexing into it, eyes still closed. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Patrick says, “just lie there and lemme fuck you, I know you like that.” 

“Put the camera away,” Jonny protests, wiping at his eyes now, “I’m a mess.” 

Patrick laughs. “No can do,” he says, but he moves it to the nightstand so that he can record himself peeling down Jonny’s underwear and taking him into his mouth. He sucks Jonny off, until his thighs are trembling and he’s stopped playing at being asleep, his hand sunk into his own hair, grown a little long in the pandemic. 

Patrick licks down over his balls and between his cheeks, before spreading him wide to tongue at his hole. 

“Fuck, just fuck me, okay?” Jonny begs, chest rising and falling on big gasps. 

“Thought you wanted to sleep?” Patrick teases, before licking another stripe over his hole. 

Jonny doesn’t have an answer, just a groan. Patrick smiles and gets back onto his knees, reaching for the camera again. 

He points it down for a POV shot as he drags Jonny down the bed and splays his thighs open over Patrick’s lap. He watches his cock fill him up through the view screen, stretching his hole wide. Jonny shudders, thick thighs going tight before slowly relaxing. He tugs a pillow further down the bed and hugs it, as Patrick slowly slowly fucks him open. He doesn’t look like he needs more than that. 

For a moment Patrick genuinely considers tossing the camera aside, getting his knees under him, and fucking Jonny for real, it’s that hot, but they’ve got a job to do here. 

When Patrick finally comes, it’s an hour later, through three different positions and a brief break for Jonny to blow him, and he’d been struggling not to nut the whole while. 

“You better stay hard,” Jonny growls, pushing him onto his back and then proceeds to ride him through the mattress. At least he wasn’t the only one so affected. 

* * *

**JT** : Hah, I think it’s mostly me, who initiates. But, my schedule is a little tighter?

 **PK** : I think we film nearly every time we ever fuck, right?

 **JT** : Right, but we don’t always end up posting it.

 **R29** : Too personal?

 **PK** : Oh for sure, but also sometimes you just make embarrassing mistakes? You say something kinda unsexy, or you do something awkward. Sometimes, you just wanna fuck the way it takes to elicit an orgasm in normal people. So those don’t go up on the site.

 **JT** : But, yeah, I mean, we’re exhibitionists. He’s just more subtle about it.

 **R29** : How often do you fake it when filming?

 **PK** : Most of the orgasms are real. But sometimes depending on where you are in the shoot, you might want to move some things around or start something a little sooner.”

 **JT** : These days we don’t edit or light or direct our own stuff so much. We have a beautiful man named Patrick Sharp for that. He directs a lot of our work.

 **PK** : That’s actually been the kinda nice side benefit of the pandemic—we’ve been getting back to our roots a little bit, makes it a little more natural.

 **JT** : But yeah, like you said, we fuck good, I guess?

 **PK** : We certainly have practice.


End file.
